I Fell in Love When You Woke Me Up
by Rupert-the-teddy
Summary: A little bit of everything from humor to fluff, to suspense, an alternative to both the end of the book and movie 'Hannibal', complete. "personally Hannibal, would rather she kept the gun aimed at his chest, as right now, it is level with his trousers and her jerking finger may cause the trigger to be pulled"


First fic just going to jump straight in, Julianne Moore as Starling, reasons in the (A/N) at the end

* * *

Wandering through the darkened halls of the small suburban home belonging to the recently suspended Agent Clarice Starling of the F.B.I, Doctor Hannibal Lecter lifts his head to breath deeply, catching the many scents that dance from room to room carrying the smell of apple fabric softener, almond shampoo and the beautiful aroma of the fiery goddess herself. His nostrils flare as he allows the smell of her to rest in his lungs and on his tongue.

"Clarice" her name falls from his lips on a whisper, Hannibal Lecter's eyelids flutter as his maroon iris are dominated by the deep black of his dilated pupils.

Slipping further into the house, his silhouette bleeds through the early morning sunlight that peaks in the curtains, reaching forward, he silently shuts off the tall lamp plunging the living room into semi-darkness, walking forward he pauses briefly to admire her.

His little Starling is curled awkwardly in a horridly cheap floral lounge chair, her left arm supported by the armrest, fingers clutching at the scratchy fabric near her head, the fans above circulating the air and blowing wisps of her red hair into her pale face.

Grasping the tumbler of Jack Daniels, Doctor Lecter removes it gently from the end of the chair, much like his relationship with Starling, if the glass should fall over the edge, the consequences would be both beautiful and dangerous, shards of crystal dancing in pools of melted gold.

The ache to touch her smooth skin and feel the exhilarating burn he felt in Memphis all those years ago has become too tempting for him, giving no more than a fleeting thought as to the possibility of her waking up and arresting him, Doctor Lecter extends his index finger to brush her soft, golden hair from her face, even in a deep sleep, she reacts by following the path of his hand and trying to move closer to him, her reaction to his touch is enough to surprise him and bring out his primal instincts, one word flashes before his brilliant eyes, before he releases a low guttural growl and lunges at her, Mine!

...

Pulling Starling's back to his chest, her ear resting on the surface of his sternum to feel the rhythmic beating of his heart and hear every inhale, grasping her flailing wrists in his palm he forces her hands against her own chest with his resting over her fingers at the hollow of her throat, she feels her pulse, erratic and strong, his calm and precise, her heartbeat slowing to align with his.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, little Starling, I'm quite disappointed with you" Doctor Lecter mocked, speaking as if she were a small, unruly child who failed to comply with basic rules.

"Let me Go! Doctor Lecter" Demands Starling with a hoarse, un-quivering voice

"Why would I allow you to distance yourself now? When you are the one who invited me into your home in the first place" replies Lecter whilst tightening his hold on Clarice

"What?" says Starling dumbly

"Don't insult your own intelligence by being common, Clarice" Doctor Lecter insists shortly

"I didn't invite you in, Why are you here Doctor Lecter? What do you want from me?" stammers Clarice

"Have you forgotten so soon? Quid Pro Quo, yes or no, Clarice?" comes Doctor Lecter's smooth reply

"No!" shouts Starling defiantly, kicking out and attempting to free herself from Lecter's iron grasp

"Don't test my patience, Clarice, your defiance is becoming very tedious" Lecter hisses into her ear, the tip of his nose grazing her jaw, he closes his small, white teeth around the flesh of her cheek bone, applying minimal pressure to feel blood rush beneath her skin and flood his mouth with the taste of her

"I'm Done with your games, Doctor Lecter" snaps Clarice as she whips her head around to face away from him, his canine teeth slicing a thin line on her cheek, droplets of light red blood billowing on her face, three millimetres above the gun powder burn engraved on her skin

Throwing her head back, her skull brutally connecting with his jaw, his grip loosens enough for her to land a kick to his right knee and wrench his hands away from her, Lecter staggers with the force she uses against him, with him momentarily distracted, Starling runs for her back-up piece hidden in the closet, rifling through the box, she arms the chamber of bullets into the gun, whirling around she is confronted with Doctor Lecter's still form standing inches from the barrel of her weapon

"What now, Clarice? Will you add my name to your death count? That belongs to your dear friend John Brigham doesn't it, Clarice?..."

"Don't you Dare say his name, Lecter" spits Starling, Doctor Lecter continues on despite her interruption and the shaking gun pointed towards his chest

"...One of the few decent mentor's you had the pleasure to learn from, What would poor John think if he could see you now? conflicted over how to deal with me, Do you try to arrest me to salvage your reputation and gain praise from the higher ups and of course old Jackie boy? Or do you save yourself the torment and just shoot me now? If i'm dead, will I become one of your lambs do you think, or will you lock me away in the deepest, darkest cell at the back of your mind, much the way I was the very first time we met, where did you lock the deceased John Brigham away, Clarice?" sneers Doctor Lecter, eyeing her hand as it trembles and the gun lowers,

personally Hannibal would rather she kept the gun aimed at his chest, as right now it is level with his trousers and her jerking fingers may cause the trigger to be pulled, Doctor Lecter is overcome with a sudden wave of nervousness as he analyses her to gauge her facial expressions, trying to determine if he should be fearful for the loss of his family jewels.

Taking advantage of her distracted state, Doctor Lecter steps forward prying the weapon from her hands he throws it across the room, the screeching of metal on the hardwood floor breaks Clarice from her thoughts just as Hannibal's face fills her vision, his lips rest on hers for a brief moment before he pulls himself back, a smug look on his face as he winks at her

Releasing a savage growl, Starling launches herself at Lecter, her fists colliding with his collar bone and his abdomen, Doctor Lecter caves in on himself as his insides constrict, he bends at the waist to ease the subsiding pain and places a chaste kiss on Clarice's neck before grabbing her hips and thrusting her towards him,

he grabs hold of her wrists and feels her thrumming pulse, holding her arms above her head, he drives them across the room, pushing her against the coloured wall, he holds Clarice there with his body, his right knee pushed between her lower thighs, his hips pinning her body to the wall while his chest presses against hers, her heart beating towards him, every breath pushing her breasts closer to him, Clarice can feel him from where Hannibal's pelvis is flush against her, every move she makes for freedom causes him to ache for her all the more

Hannibal speaks to her softly "Would you ever say to me, Stop, If you loved me, you'd stop?"

Her erratic, heavy breathing is the only reply he is awarded until she responds determinately with "Not in a thousand years" her chin raising slightly

"Not in a thousand years?" he questions noticing her blue eyes welling with tears, lurching forward he bares his teeth in threat and also in dominance over His Clarice, one tear trails from her left eye as she stands before him, unafraid

"That's my girl" he whispers as he leans forward to tenderly kiss her lips, his mouth pulling at hers as she slowly closes her soft, pink lips around his rough bottom lip

A sharp searing pain in his scapula is enough to clear the fog from his mind, his body reluctant to release her, as his eyes open moments before he pulls away from the kiss

His Harpy is slightly embedded in the left side of his chest under his collarbone, glancing at the protruding knife briefly, Lecter turns his attention back to Clarice, her gaze drawn to the wound and watching entranced, as blood slowly gathers around the steel blade and begins trickling thin vines of crimson blood down his grey shirt

"Now that's Really interesting, Clarice" Hannibal whispers as he observes and stores her every reaction, into his memory palace, reaching her hand out tentatively, she brushes her fingers along the blood, staining her pale fingertips red, reaching further up, she grasps the handle of the knife and slides it from his tender flesh, the pain doesn't register in his mind because every thought of Doctor Hannibal Lecter's is consumed by Clarice Starling and the magnificent sight of her holding his blood soaked harpy

The maroon of his irises darken to a sea of black as she carefully wipes the cold steel blade against her khaki covered thigh, smearing his blood up her leg and tossing the red tinged knife across the room to join her gun

Raising her hands, Clarice gently traces the contours of his face, ghosting her fingers over his lips before kissing him lightly, one hand going to his shoulder while the other grips the fabric of his black hoodie and pulls him towards her, he smiles into their kiss and releases all control over his desires.

* * *

(A/N) Ok, so this took me nearly three hours and it's my first Silence of the lambs/Hannibal fic, I hope I didn't ruin Hannibal Lecter for anyone. Also this is set in the movie Hannibal where he comes to see her before the cat and mouse game at Union station, also contains fragments from the kitchen scene at the end. I have chosen Julianne Moore as Starling as she gave the character a grown up, badass approach whereas Jodie Foster was perfect for the role of Starling when she was a green, trainee who was eager to please and upheld strong morals. I'm sorry but I don't know the character of Will Graham enough to attempt to write him into my fic, I would rather not write him as someone he is not.

Thank you, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Cassie / Rupert-the-teddy

:)


End file.
